


All or Nothing These Days

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson get back from a particularly dangerous mission and the rest of the team are waiting for them, especially Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing These Days

Agent Tripp, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz were standing around the room island talking, or rather Tripp was talking to Jemma. He was sporting a charming smile and the scientist was laughing at some joke the agent made while Fitz looked on with suppressed jealousy and distain. However, no matter how invested in the conversation Jemma seemed to be it was obvious that she was distracted. Despite contributing to the seemingly flirtatious conversation and smiling it was easy to tell that something else was on her mind as she looked toward the door every other second. The guys brushed it off as her just being her normal distracted self, the past few weeks had been heart wrenching and difficult for all of them and everyone was on edge. 

Tripp said something sweet and Jemma giggled, he smoothly gave her a little side hug whilst simultaneously addressing Fitz who had just made a fuss over something in order to change the subject. The scientist smiled as they bickered but continued to look calmly at the door. A few moments later while the men were enveloped in their little argument, the door opened. It opened so silently that if you weren’t looking directly at it you probably would not have known what was happening and thankfully Jemma was paying full attention. 

She took a short breathe as it opened and she still couldn’t see who was about to walk in. The guys looked over finally when a Jemma laughed to see Skye walking through the door. She looked a considerable amount older than since the last time they had seen her. Jemma slipped away from Tripp’s arm and ran towards the door, Skye’s face brightened and she dropped the bags she was holding. 

A moment late they had their arms wrapped around each other, Jemma buried her face in Skye’s neck. The agent’s voice came out muffled and broken through the scientist’s hair. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Jem.”

She nodded and then held on even tighter to the scientist. The rest of the team, including Coulson who was just behind Skye, stared silently as if they had just walked in on a private moment until Tripp looked back at Fitz with a stunned face and the engineer threw his arms up. 

“Do you believe me now?!”

Tripp didn’t reply and instead looked back, corrected.   
Coulson slipped past the women, trying awkwardly not to disturb their moment and walked over to where the guys were standing attempting to look anywhere but at the embracing women. 

Jemma knew that everyone else probably wanted to see and talk to Skye but for once in her life she just didn’t care. And Skye hadn’t even tried to pull away so she wasn’t letting go, she knew that everyone else was there but as Skye pulled her close, they all disappeared and Jemma forgot about every obligation that she had for the rest. She kept her face in the agent’s neck, breathing in the familiar and comforting scent. 

“I’m really sorry if this is out of line, Skye, but I’ve just missed you so much and with everything so uncertain and I’m just not going to miss anymore opportunities.”

“What do you --?”

Jemma let go and put both hands on the agent’s face before kissing her lustfully. Skye’s initial shock faded quickly and she kissed back, both of her hands tangled In the scientist’s hair. As far as they were concerned they were the only two people in the world. Fitz cleared his throat uncomfortably and Skye put a hand up to tell him to be quiet as she continued to kiss his partner.

Skye pulled away slightly, still smiling and their lips still touching, Coulson had ushered the guys out of the room and left the women alone. 

“I’m okay, Jem. We’re okay.”

“I wouldn’t call being trapped on a plane with a bunch of extremist lunatics with guns ‘okay’”

“Yeah but I’m not there anymore, I’m here with you. And--”

She grabbed the scientist’s hand and twirled her around before embracing her again. 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere for a while.”

Jemma looked at the other woman with intrigued attention.

“Sometimes, Skye, I cannot believe that you’re mine.”

The agent laughed and planted another kiss.

“Well, believe it ‘cause I’m not going anywhere.”

Skye let go and walked to the kitchen area, despite being of good spirit’s the scientist could tell that she was tired and was just putting on a brave face for her. Skye plopped her bag the island and began to rummage through it completely unaware that Jemma had left the room in a hurry and instead continued to talk. When the scientist returned Skye had pulled out a bottle of champagne that she had apparently picked up on the way there.

“You know, Jem I was thinking.”

She poured the liquid into two glasses and covered the top of the bottle.

“We should go to Paris… Or Rome just someplace Romanti--”

She turned around to see Jemma standing stiffly with her hands in her pocket looking at the ground. 

“Jemma, what’s wrong?”

Simmons took a deep breathe and looked up with forced bravery even though she looked terrified.

“This-- This just keeps happening Skye.”

Skye was beginning to looked scared herself.

“With you being taken away from me and then almost dying. I try to be calm and strong because I know I said that I wanted to keep our relationship away from the team. But the truth is, I just can’t do that anymore. I can’t take the idea that you could have died without knowing how much I love you. With all of these maybes in our relationship. So--”

She paused and took another breath 

“I know this is brash but it’s all or nothing these days. We’ll always be in danger, it’s just our lives but I just want you to know that you always have somebody to love and trust who is waiting for you to come back and-- and the same for me. For both of us. So, um--”

Jemma clumsily got down on one knee, nearly falling on the floor and looked up at the agent before pulling a ring box out of her pocket and opening it to reveal a simple and beautiful diamond ring.

“Skye, I love you more than anything. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Will you Marry me?”

Skye, who had already started getting emotional halfway through Jemma’s speech, stopped for a moment in shock before taking one of the glasses of champagne and downing it in one drink. She took a solemn step forward and Jemma’s face went pale in the silence.  
“Yes. Yes!”

Skye dropped to the floor and took the ring before practically falling in the scientists arms. She kissed her, 

“A million times yes!”

They held on like that on the floor for a while, both of them smiling through the tears and giggling every once in a while. After a little bit a familiar Scottish voice cut through the moment from the other room.

“Did she say yes?”

They laughed at the random and disembodied voice.

“She said yes, Fitz!”

There was a pause.

“I want you to know that I helped pick out that ring!”

The women laughed and then helped themselves up from the floor. Jemma kissed her now fiancé one more time before taking her hand and leading her to the other room with the rest of the remaining team. Skye stopped for a moment and slipped the ring onto her finger before continuing with her fiancé.


End file.
